The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a collapsible bed frame and, more particularly, to a collapsible bed frame including one or more cross units.
At least some conventional collapsible bed frames include a plurality of scissor frame assemblies. Each scissor frame assembly includes a first frame member pivotally coupled to a second frame member at a central pivot point. Frame members of adjacent scissor frame assemblies are pivotally coupled to each other at a corresponding upper connector assembly and/or a corresponding lower connector assembly. The collapsible bed frame may further include a telescoping member coupled between an upper connector assembly and a corresponding lower connector assembly. The telescoping member is configured to move between a first or contracted configuration and a second or extended configuration to facilitate moving the collapsible bed frame between an expanded configuration and a collapsed configuration. With the bed frame in the expanded configuration, each telescoping member provides support at one of the four corners of the bed frame. However, such telescoping members may be costly to manufacture and incorporate into the collapsible bed frame.